tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge Of Glory (cover)
The Edge Of Glory is originally performed by Lady Gaga. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song. The song is released in Tiffany's album I've Got It Covered, but is also available as a single song. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on July 3, 2012, but was available on iTunes June 23, 2011. *This song alone costs 1.29$ USD and the whole album costs 11.99$ USD on iTunes. *Tiffany dedicated this song in memory of a family friend named Kimberly Beck who was 33 years old, a loving wife and mother of five small children. She died who in a tragic car accident on March 6, 2011. *''The Edge of Glory'' is about your last moment on earth, the moment of truth, the moment right before you leave the earth. Tiffany stated that "I think that is a beautiful moment to think about." Lyrics There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby. I've got a reason that you should take me home tonight, tonight, tonight. I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong, tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby. Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight, tonight. It's time to feel the rush, to push the dangerous, I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall more in love. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge with you. Another shot before we kiss the other side tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby. I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight, alright, alright. Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames, tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby. It isn't wrong if everybody knows my name tonight, alright, alright. It's time to feel the rush, to push the dangerous, I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall more in love. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge with you. With you, with you, with you, yeah, with you, with you, with you, Oh-oh, It's time to feel the rush, to push the dangerous, I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you, where we can both fall more in love. I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth, out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you, I'm on the edge with you. with you, with you, with you, yeah, with you, with you, with you, oh-oh, I'm on the edge with you. References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Category:Cover songs Category:Singles